Talk:Tigress
(no title specified) Man, i wish i know when her birthday was! Happy Birthday to you Happy Birthday to you Happy Birthday dear Tigress Happy Birthday to youMasterArticaKennedy 11:58, June 14, 2010 (UTC) Tigress b-day is in fact on crismas eve (no title specified) Wow! Thanks for adding my pictures to this gallary!MasterArticaKennedy 23:23, September 22, 2010 (UTC)MasterArticaKennedy :MasterArtica, again, discussion pages are for discussing improvements to the article. It's not a forum or blog. I appreciate your enthusiasm, but please take it somewhere else. --''§ροττεδςταr(Talk| ) 03:13, September 23, 2010 (UTC) sandals? I don't see any black sandals on Tigress?... :then what shoes does the wear Keyhole15 01:08, September 29, 2010 (UTC) ::I don't see any shoes on her. She looks barefoot. :::look closely ::::The design DreamWorks used for the animal characters is interesting. I think it's only really thick padding on her feet. Po has the same look as well, but he's not wearing any shoes (it shows pawprints underneath). --'§ροττεδςταr(Talk| ) 04:44, September 29, 2010 (UTC) :::::I don't know. I have a huge Poster of Po in my room and a saw a kind of a clothy type thing on his feet, so it's a possiblility that Po wears shoes, but still, It still looks like Tigress wears sandals.MasterArticaKennedy 22:43, December 29, 2010 (UTC) Well, you have a point. But they look like sandals on my perspective. I would so like to tickle those toes of hers! Sorry, I promised that I wouldn't do it, but it would be so cool to tickle Tigress on her feetMasterArticaKennedy 16:06, September 29, 2010 (UTC)MasterArticaKennedy :the pad on the bottom of her feet can be her foot it would have to be part of what ever shoes she's wearing Kingdomcode 18:44, September 29, 2010 (UTC) :EDIT:i've edited the article i changed it from black sandals to open-toed shoes Kingdomcode 21:28, September 29, 2010 (UTC) ::I suppose that'll be fine for now, but I'm gonna put a source tag next to it, just so everyone knows it's not exactly confirmed. --''§ροττεδςταr(Talk| ) 23:36, September 29, 2010 (UTC) ::ok people yes tigress whears open toed sandals that have a paw print on the bottom! so it looks like she doesen't whear shoes po is the same thing ::I think they look kinda like flip flops. But that's just me. ;P 21:04, September 2, 2011 (UTC) :: Folk Dancing?... I'm sorry I don't think Tigress' favorite part of winter feast was the folk dances, sure she said "the folk dances..." but I think it was those remenencent type things. If it was her favorite, she would probably say something like, "I've always liked the folk dances". Besides, I can't imagine Tigress folk dancing.MasterArticaKennedy 01:20, January 2, 2011 (UTC) :I think you're right; just because she reminisced about folk dances doesn't mean it was necessarily her "favorite". However, I think I'll just remove that entirely from the article - it's too much of an insignificant detail. --'''''§ροττεδςταr (talk • ) 07:12, January 2, 2011 (UTC) (no title specified) "Tigress has been unwaveringly loyal to Po and what he represents as the Dragon Warrior. But underneath her stoic, iron-jawed exterior is a warm compassion that others seldom see." I really don't understand what this means, but it sounds like it means that Tigress might end up having a crush on Po! MasterArticaKennedy 17:07, February 24, 2011 (UTC) in fact that is what everydody whan'ts it to look like (no title specified) Wait I'm sorry, but I'm not sure Tigress' role in Kung Fu Panda Holiday is too important for this article...MasterArticaKennedy 01:27, March 6, 2011 (UTC) :Probably not, but she still nonetheless had a role in it - especially with the other Five. --''§ροττεδςταr'' (talk • ) 22:07, March 14, 2011 (UTC) (no title specified) can i just say that the five have more to do with the five animals of bak si lum, than hung ga :The filmmakers revealed the the Five were based on the traditional Kung Fu styles selectively named from their species; like how Monkey's style originates from or Viper's from . These (plus Crane's style) originate from the South, while originates from the North. :I think it's just been widely accepted that the Five were most connected to Hung Ga because the teachings from the are part of the curriculum for Hung Ga. I'm not an expert at this stuff (I just quote what I read from Wikipedia), so this seemed to make the most sense out of all this other information about Kung Fu... :But I can see where your explanation comes from; Tigress' style of (or Hei Hu Quan) is a Northern style, as well as Mantis' specific style. Could you perhaps expand a bit more on your explanation?... --''§ροττεδςταr'' (talk • ) 15:09, June 26, 2011 (UTC)